Santa Versus the Tooth Fairy (reylo christmas fan fic)
by Hellyjellybean
Summary: Santa Rey cannot stand Tooth Fairy Ben so when they both have to work Christmas eve and their paths cross, sparks fly. This was a prompt I picked up from @reylo prompts. I promise you laughs and fluff and Christmas magic. Enjoy. :-)


Santa giggled as she prepared to lower herself down yet another soot filled chimney. Despite the difficult work behind her and still before her, she loved this time of year. She rubbed her cold hands together and blew on them, though it did little to warm them up. It was quite a frosty Christmas Eve.

She felt a nudge at her back.

'Alright Rudolph! I know we're running behind.'

Another nudge and an impatient growl.

'Okay! I'm going!' She laughed.

Santa recalled the frosty night the North Pole elves had found her, a half-dead child in the snow. No one knew how she had got there. They had taken her in and treated her as one of their own. Once they realised Rey was blessed with special gifts giving her abilities above those of normal beings, they asked her to take on the role of toy deliverer to the children of the world. Rey had been overjoyed to accept and the role had brought a new name, Santa.

The marketing companies had created an image of Santa as an overweight, elderly man. It always made her roll her eyes. How could someone like that manage to deliver presents to all the children of the world in one night?

Rey was slim and athletic, and much more suited to the job.

She did wear red but not the fur trimmed suit from the adverts, she favoured red thermal leggings and a matching red fitted polo neck. Red gloves, a red hooded cape and black knee high boots completed her look. The idea here was comfort and substance over style.

Rey jumped down the chimney and landed soundlessly in the open fireplace. These big old houses made things so much easier.

She emptied her present sack under the tree and greedily grabbed for the cookies and milk.

As if this gig wasn't amazing enough, everyone left her free food! Score!

_Now to fill the child's stocking. _

She crept up the stairs and slowly opened the door marked **'Jake's Room. Keep Out!'**

She was startled by the sight of a very large man leaning over the sleeping tot and mumbling obscenities as he tried to open a tiny black pouch with his incredibly long fingers.

She bristled. The _bloody_ tooth fairy. Really? Was she ever to be rid of him?

'What are you doing here?' She hissed.

The man turned around to face her. He looked her over from head to toe. She suppressed the shiver that ran through her and crossed her arms over her chest.

'I'm baking a cake.' Came his sarcasm dripped answer.

'What do you think I'm doing?' He said as he waved the little pouch in the air.

'Well hurry up! This is my night!' She whispered.

'I can't help it if the kid lost a tooth!'

'Just make it quick!'

Finally the little pouch succumbed to his large hands and he extracted the tooth, adding it to a purpose built pocket on his belt.

Santa tapped her foot impatiently.

'Alright I'm done.' He muttered.

Santa stepped towards the foot of the bed and began to fill the child's stocking with small gifts.

The tooth fairy, or Ben as he had been called before being called up for active molar duty, leaned over Santa.

'You smell really good, like candy canes and butterscotch.' He whispered in her ear.

'Why are you still here?'

'It's been six months since we last saw each other, and you're still upset?'

'Yes.'

'I did say I was sorry.'

Santa turned around and fixed him with a furious glare, she opened her mouth to reply then glanced at the sleeping child. She motioned for Ben to follow her out of the room and down the stairs.

Once they were safely in the lounge, Santa placed her hands on her hips and prepared to give Ben the thorough telling off she had been preparing in her head for the last six months.

'You think _sorry_ is enough? Well I'm afraid sorry isn't going to cut it with me.'

'It was an accident…'

'An accident? You _accidentally_ asked Cupid to shoot me with that arrow and make me think I was in love with you?'

'Look, like I told you me and the Easter bunny had had a few drinks and you know how that hare is with his dares! We got a bit carried away and he said that you had a major stick up your arse and that it might help if you had a stick stuck up somewhere else instead…'

'Nice! Real nice! May I remind you, that you work with kids!'

'Hey, my day job and my personal life are separate, sweetheart.' Ben leaned forward and wiped a cookie crumb off her lip. Rey slapped his hand away.

'Don't call me sweetheart!' She seethed.

He rolled his eyes at her.

'Look we had some fun didn't we, my little Christmas cookie?'

'I was intoxicated! I don't remember anything!' She lied.

'Now I know that isn't true coz Cupid told you would remember_ everything_.'

She pressed her lips together. She did remember everything. That's why she was so mad. How was she supposed to go on with her job and not slip up when her mind kept wandering back to Ben and his large hands and how very talented he was with them…

'Penny for your thoughts?' Ben smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

Damn it. Did he know what she was thinking?

'Keep your coins for your charges, bicuspid boy!' Rey retorted.

Ben laughed loudly, 'That's quite good! I might petition for a name change.'

'Do whatever you want, I have to get on. Lots to do.' She headed for the chimney.

'What if I help you out?'

Santa stopped and turned back to Ben.

'What?'

'What if I give you a hand tonight, kind of as an apology for what I did?'

'It won't change anything. I'll still be mad as hell.' She snapped.

'Okay, well I'll help out anyway. I was clocking off after this job. It might be fun.' He said with a shrug.

Santa knew she should say no, but she couldn't help it she was curious, and anyway this was an excellent chance for her to get her revenge, she could give him all the hardest houses, and the heaviest items. She chuckled to herself at the thought.

'Alright then. Come on.' She said.

'I'll meet you on the roof.' He said and with a sprinkle of some fairy dust, he disappeared.

_Bloody lazy fairies. _

Santa rolled her eyes as she climbed back up the chimney. Ben met her at the top.

'You took ages. You really do need my help. I'll drive.' He announced, climbing into the sleigh and taking hold of the reins.

Rey climbed into the other side and folded her arms grumpily across his chest.

'This is going to be a long night.' She muttered to herself angrily.

Ben flapped the reins around like a maniac.

'Yah! Yah!' He shouted.

Rey snorted.

'Easy there cowboy, you're not in a Western! You have to treat them _nicely_ if you want them to follow your directions.'

She held out her hands and Ben reluctantly handed over the reins.

'Okay boys, let's try this again shall we?' She eased the reins to the left, leaning her body into the turn. The reindeer followed her lead in perfect unison. She gave Ben a smug look.

'Yeah, yeah...you're the goddamn reindeer whisperer.' He muttered.

Rey shook her head.

'Why anyone would make you the tooth fairy is beyond me.' She said.

'What do you mean? I'm great at my job!'

'Ha! You were almost defeated back there by a tiny black pouch!'

'I don't know why people have to keep making it so complicated, just stick the tooth under the pillow and leave the theatrics out of it!'

'Such an angry imp! Did you wake up on the wrong side of the rose petal this morning?'

'Firstly, I'm a fairy not an imp. So don't call me that again it's very offensive to my kind. Secondly, I do not live in a flower, or a tree, or a cosy little nook, or any other bloody stupid places you can think up! You know what my home looks like, you've been there.'

'I told you I don't remember any of that.' Rey said not looking at him.

Ben put his feet up on the front of the sleigh and crossed his legs at the ankle.

'And I told you that I know that's bullshit.'

'Language!'

'Oh come on, Santa! You swear all the time! You curse like a sailor in bed when you cu….woah!'

Rey tilted the sleigh to the side and Ben almost fell out. She glared at him as she straighten them back up.

'What do you think you're doing? You could have killed me!' He roared.

'Oh come on! You're a fairy! Ergo, you can fly!'

'I can't fly.'

'What?'

'I said I can't fly! Okay? I can not fly. I had my flight privileges revoked.'

'Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!' Rey laughed long and hard while Ben seethed at her.

'Oh my goodness, you're an impotent fairy!'

Ben leaned over and pointed his finger at Rey.

'Hey, I may not be able to use my wings but I assure you I am not impotent! I'll prove it right here, right now, if I have to!'

Ben started pushing himself up from his seat but Rey shoved him back down.

'Will you calm down? I was just joking! You're going to scare the reindeer! The last thing they need is your 'carrot' dangling all over the place.'

Ben snorted.

'You never minded before.'

'Brace yourself, we're going down.' Rey said, blatantly ignoring his comment.

'What do you do when there isn't a chimney?'

'Go through the door.'

'What if there's no door?'

'There's always a door, or some sort of entrance. Stop asking stupid questions.'

'I'm just trying to learn.'

'You're _trying_ to annoy me.'

'Not trying, succeeding.'

'Argh!'

Rey looked up from the map she has been examining and glared at Ben.

'I thought you said you wanted to help?'

'I do.'

'Then take that bag of presents and go down that chimney.'

'Easy-Peasy.' Ben said throwing the bag over his shoulder and trudging across the snow-covered roof to the chimney pot.

'Oy bigfoot! Could you try to keep it down? I don't know if you're aware of this but we mythical beings usually like to keep a low profile!' Rey hissed.

'I can't help being a big hunk of fairy beefcake!' Came the reply.

Rey giggled at that one.

'I saw that smile.' Ben said with a grin.

'Do your job!' Rey ordered, wiping the smile off her face.

Ben took a look down the chimney.

'I'm not going down there, my suit will be ruined. Do you have any idea how much my dry cleaning bills are?'

'I doubt they are bigger than your ego.'

'Funny.'

'Well just use your silly dust then.' Rey said with a wave of her hand.

Ben took a few pinches of fairy dust out of one of his belt pouches and sprinkled it on his head, a moment later he disappeared.

'5,4,3,2…' Rey counted down until she heard Ben call out.

'Ahhhh! What the? Nice doggy! Good doggy! Ouch!' Ben shouted.

Rey threw back her head and laughed.

A moment later Ben reappeared on the roof with a sour expression on his face. He was rubbing his backside vigorously.

'I see you met Sweetie-Pie! How is the little darling?' Rey crooned.

'Sweetie-Pie? A more fitting name for that hell hound would be Satan's little asshole! She bit me!'

'Ha Ha Ha! Maybe a better name for her would be Satan's little asshole _biter_! She got me last year.' Rey said with a giggle.

'Oh I see how it is! An initiation test for the rookie, huh?' Ben shot back.

'Maybe…'

'Well that dog won't be biting anyone again anytime soon.' He said with a smirk as he climbed back into the sleigh.

'What did you do?' Santa demanded.

'Nothing.' Ben lied.

'Tell me right now what you did to the dog.'

Ben rolled his eyes and opened up his fist. A large collection of canine gnashers lay in the palm of his hand.

'You pulled out her teeth?'

'I didn't pull them out, I'm not a barbarian! I used my _silly_ dust, of course.'

'Put them back.'

'Nope.'

'Ben, so help me Mother Earth, if you don't put that little dogs teeth back I'm gonna replace them with yours!'

'Nice threat, Father Christmas!'

'Don't call me that! Put the dogs teeth back, right now!'

'Fine.' Ben waved his free hand over his palm and the teeth disappeared. Rey heard barking coming from the house below and sighed with relief.

'One more stunt like that and you'll have to go.' She announced as they took off.

'Can't a guy have any fun?'

'Animal cruelty is not fun.'

'I was doing everyone a favour, that dog is a menace to society.'

'That dog is a beloved member of someone's house-hold and considering the upbringing _you_ had you would think you would be more respectful of close-knit families.'

'Okay, okay! I give up! I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to take the little dogs teeth...hey, hold up, how do you remember what I told you about my family? I thought you said you didn't remember anything from our time together?'

_Shit_.

'Ahhhh, I don't. The Easter Bunny told me. That guy has such a big mouth.'

'Mmmm.' Ben looked sceptical but dropped the subject.

'So where to next, my merry little minx?'

Rey shook her head but she couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face.

'You promise to be on your best behaviour?' She said with a lift of your eyebrow.

'I do. I'll be ever so good. If I'm a naughty boy I won't get anything for Christmas, right?'

'Right. And what is it you want for Christmas Ben?'

'It's a secret.'

'If you don't tell me, then I can't get it for you.'

'Oh I'm gonna get it. Don't you worry about that.' Ben said with a suggestive look.

'I know what you mean Ben, for a fairy you're about as subtle as a sledge hammer to the face.'

'I'm gonna take that as a compliment.'

'Nevertheless, if I'm at the top of your wish list this festive season you are going to be sorely disappointed.'

'We'll see.'

She couldn't help but admire his confidence but she also couldn't afford to let Ben distract her. Millions of children were counting on her to complete her mission and make sure they all had the best Christmas ever.

'Ben this is more than a job to me, I want these children to have the most wonderful memories of Christmas. I don't want any of them to feel an ounce of the fear or loneliness I felt before the elves found me.'

'I understand. I swear I'll behave.' Ben said.

'Okay. Off we go!' Rey said cheerfully.

'Yes, I'm very interested in us _getting off _together.' Ben said meaningfully.

Rey checked her watch.

'Five seconds that promise to be good lasted.' She said pinching the bridge of her nose.

'Oh I'll be good, baby. I'll be very good to you once you admit you have feelings for me.'

'Never.'

'Nothing is impossible. We're proof of that.'

'I won't let you distract me.'

'Try it. You might find you like it.'

'Next stop England.' Rey announced.

'Oh goodie, I can collect on that dare with the Easter bunny to moon the queen.'

Rey groaned as she set course for the United Kingdom, hoping and wishing with all her might that the queen was not in residence that evening.

'Are we there yet?' Ben groaned throwing back his head.

'Just a little further.' Rey replied.

'I'm so bored. Why don't we just fairy dust our way around the globe?'

'You know it doesn't work like that. Fairy dust only works on you.'

'Can we take a little break? Let's go to a club and have a few drinks.'

'There's no time.'

'I thought you could slow time down indefinitely?'

'No. It's true I stretch and bend every second as far as they will go, but every additional moment I gain is accounted for.'

'Where's the fun in that?'

'This isn't fun Ben. This is work.'

Ben huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

'What do all these buttons do?' He asked pointing to the sleigh's dashboard.

'Nothing you need to worry about.'

Ben reached forward and touched a button on the sleigh. A light came on.

'Oooh.' He said.

Rey turned it back off.

'Stop touching things.' She reprimanded.

Ben reached forward again, this time very slowly and clicked a different button.

Rey quickly turned it back off.

'I said stop touching things!' She shouted.

'My, my that stick is well and truly back up your butt isn't it, Saint Knickerless?' Ben taunted.

'Why don't I drop you off at a club?' Rey offered.

She didn't mention that she meant to drop him off from their current altitude.

'No, I said I would help and I'm a man of my word.'

'You're not a man, you're a fairy.' Rey reminded him.

'Fine I'm a fairy of my word then.' He said with a shrug.

Rey sighed loudly.

'Are we there now?' Ben whined.

'Give me strength…' Rey muttered as they came in to land.

'What do you mean the palace burnt down?' Ben demanded.

'Yup it's gone. Very sad. Happened just last week. I've only just remembered.'

'How come I didn't hear about this?' Ben asked suspiciously.

Rey looked innocently at him.

'I have no idea, it was in all the papers. Oh look! There's the zoo!'

They peered over the sides of the sleigh at the animals below.

'Did you know that tigers teeth are three inches long?' Ben said.

'No I didn't. Wow, that's huge.'

'Yes, all the better to rip their prey to shreds, my dear.'

Rey giggled at him. Ben cocked his head to the side and observed her.

'You know, right now with that smile on your face, and the way the moonlight is illuminating your skin, you truly are beautiful.'

Rey blushed.

'Thank you.'

'See? We can get along.'

'Mmm.' Rey murmured trying not to picture the last time they 'got along.'

They came in to land outside a children's home.

'My favourite stop.' Rey admitted. She hopped out of the sleigh and held her hand out to Ben.

'Come on. This will cheer you up.'

She led him through the entrance and down the corridor to a room full of small beds with sleeping children in them. They crept into the room.

Santa closed her eyes and a stocking appeared at the end of every child's bed. Next the stockings started to fill up with toys, sweets, books and games. For the finishing touch, a teddy bear appeared on the pillow of each of the beds.

'These kids never ask me for anything.' Rey whispered.

Ben looked around the room and then he looked at Rey.

'You're amazing.' He said truthfully.

Rey looked up at him and smiled.

'No. These children are amazing. They have hope even when things look hopeless. They inspire me everyday.'

They left the home and Rey skipped down the steps outside. She scooped up a ball of snow and threw it at Ben. It hit him right on the nose.

Rey laughed until tears ran down her cheeks.

'Oh you're gonna pay for that.' Ben warned.

'You can't hurt me, you're not even real.' Rey said playfully as she climbed back into the sleigh.

Ben jumped in next to her and they took off into the sky.

Ben looked shocked, 'What did you just say?'

'I said you're not real.'

'I'm as real as you are.'

'I don't believe in fairies.' Rey joked.

Ben looked at her in horror.

'What?' She asked.

'I can't believe you said that. Don't you know what happens when someone says they don't believe in my kind?'

'Oh, come on Ben, that's just an old fairy's tale!'

Ben looked at her, then his eyes rolled back and his head slumped onto his shoulder.

'Ben? Ben! Oh no! What have I done?'

She shook Ben but he didn't stir.

'Rudolph take us down!' Rey demanded as she tried frantically to revive Ben.

They landed with a thump in a secluded back alley.

'Ben? Please wake up! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, tell me what to do!' She cried frantically.

Ben's eyes opened lazily,

'You need to…'

'What? What? Tell me and I'll do it!'

'Clap…' he said before falling unconscious once more.

'Clap?' Rey repeated looking confused.

Of course! She needed to clap and say that she believed in fairies! Everyone knew that.

Rey clapped with all her might.

'I believe in fairies! I believe in fairies!' She repeated over and over.

Ben didn't move.

Rey started to lose hope. She couldn't let him die. She just couldn't. Not without telling him the truth.

'Ben please stay with me. I-I I need you Ben. I need you so very much! I lied okay? I remember everything. I remember every sordid little detail of our trist and you're right, I loved every minute of it. I play the memories back in my head over and over when I'm alone late at night.'

Ben moaned and Rey's heart hitched in her chest. It was working!

'There's more! There's more! Cupid never shot me in the bar that night. I...I pretended he had. I just wanted to have a little fun for a change and I felt like I needed an excuse so I pretended that the arrow had hit me but it actually just went through the lining of my seat cushion. I wasn't intoxicated. There was no love spell. It was real Ben. It was all real. Please don't die.'

Ben's eyes popped open and Rey jumped on him wrapping her arms around his chest.

'You're alive!' She sobbed.

Ben chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

'Got ya.' He whispered into her ear.

Rey pulled herself free of his grasp.

'You were pretending?'

'Yup.'

'You asshole!' She smacked him on the chest.

'Hey, I had to find some way to get you to tell me the truth! I _knew _you remembered; I had no idea you had faked getting shot though. That was an unexpected bonus!'

'I take it all back. Forget I said anything!'

'Oh no. You can't take it back now, it's out there. You want me, Santa.'

'Maybe I did, but after the stunt you just pulled there's no way I'm filling your stocking this Christmas, mister!'

'You can't pull the Christmas jumper over my eyes anymore, Rey! You want me. Admit it.'

'I'll admit that I wanted you. Past tense. I wanted to blow off a little steam and have a little fun for once. I might be Santa but I'm also a woman and I have needs just like everyone else. I saw you and the Easter bunny scheming in the corner over your whiskey ladened eggnog so I knew exactly what was happening when Cupid tried to shoot me with that arrow. How you thought he was going to be able to hit his target with a river of alcohol running through his system I'll never know.'

'So you liked what you saw, huh? You wanted to check out the goods?' Ben said gesturing to himself.

Santa blushed furiously.

'Yes, I liked the look of you.' She admitted reluctantly.

'What was it about me that attracted you specifically?'

'We don't have time for this, if you're finished putting in your Oscar bid, I suggest we get a move on.'

'I know you want me, Miss Kinky Kringle.' Ben sang.

'Shut up.'

'Make me.'

Rey licked her lips and leaned towards Ben.

He moved towards her; his eyes sparkled with excitement.

'Ben…' She breathed.

'Yes…' He whispered hanging on her every word.

'I want you to..'

'What? What is it you want me to do? Tell me and I'll do it.'

'I want you to suck…'

'Yes?'

'My…candy cane!' She said producing a candy cane from her pocket and shoving it into Ben's mouth. Ben coughed and sputtered and glared at her.

'We have to get going, we're wasting time.' Rey said sternly, as they took off into the night sky once more.

After a very frosty silence, Ben spoke.

'Look I'm sorry okay? I just wanted you to tell me the truth but I shouldn't have made you worry like that.'

'Death isn't a joke Ben.'

'I know it isn't. I'm sorry.'

'I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I was dishonest with you.'

'Why didn't you just come over and say hi? You didn't need an excuse to get with me Rey. I was ready and willing.'

'You don't understand Ben. This is more than a job, it's my whole life. People look up to me. I feel everyone's eyes on me all the time. It's a lot of pressure.'

'You're allowed to take a break Rey.'

'It doesn't feel that way.'

'Honey, you're the head honcho, the main manager, the big boss. You want a break; you just take one. No one gets to tell you what to do.'

'I wish I had an ounce of your confidence Ben.'

'Yeah well, my confidence is always getting me in trouble. I'm on my third strike now. One more slip up and I'm out.'

'You can always come work for me. Be Santa's little helper full time?'

Ben smirked at her.

'Little?' He said with a lift of one eyebrow.

'Okay, not so much with the _little _part from what I remember.' She admitted.

'We did have fun together.'

'Yeah we did.'

Rey fiddled with the reins nervously.

'Well I think I know who's gonna be delivering the grand piano to the child prodigy at number 13.' Ben said.

'You deserve it after that stunt you just pulled.'

Rey set the sleigh down and Ben jumped out flexing his arms muscles in preparation for carrying the heavy item. Rey watched with interest.

'Okay, I'm ready.'

Rey laughed.

'What?' Ben said.

'Did you honestly think I lug big items like this around? Of course I use magic.'

'I knew you had some tricks up your sleeve.'

Rey handed Ben a small bag.

'Once you deposit the item in the house it will return to its normal size.'

'Cool.'

'Off you go.'

'Yes boss.' Ben said with a salute as he disappeared.

Rey bit her lip. Would it be so bad to let Ben into her world? Sure, he was a bit rough around the edges and an absolute PR nightmare, but would any of that really matter if he made her happy? And she thought that Ben could make her happy, if she would only let him in.

He reappeared before her.

'That was easy.'

'You're a pro.'

'What's next?'

'Pony for number 14.'

'What?'

'Don't worry, it's just a soft toy.'

'I'm sure I can handle that.'

Rey handed him the next bag and he disappeared again.

'Santa!' A voice shouted from down below. Rey looked down to see a middle-aged man with a bottle in his hand looking up at her. Darn it. Spotted. Oh well, he was clearly drunk as he stumbled around in the street. Who would believe him?

'Santa!' He called again. Of course if he woke up the whole street she would really have a problem.

'Shhhh!' She called down.

'Bloody hell! You're a woman!' The man shouted.

'No shit Sherlock.' She mumbled.

'No one is gonna believe that Santa is a girlie! Hey Santa girlie! You wanna pull my Christmas cracker?'

Rey rolled her eyes.

'Come on! Come down here, Santa baby!' The drunk sang.

'No.' Rey called down.

'Come on! I just wanna have a bit of fun! Come suck on my candy cane! Oof!'

'Ben no!' Rey watched as Ben appeared before the man and gave him a swift punch to the gut.

'The lady said no.' Ben growled. The man lay in the street clutching his stomach.

'Ben!' Rey shouted, climbing out of the sleigh and walking to the edge of the roof. Her foot slipped and her ankle turned awkwardly and suddenly she found herself falling. This was not the first time Rey had taken a tumble off a roof. It was a hazard of the job. She braced herself for the landing, but instead of hitting the hard pavement, Rey landed in Ben's arms as he caught her with ease. She clasped her arms around his neck.

Rey gasped in surprise and looked into Ben's dark eyes. He gripped her tightly to him. She watched his Adam's apple bob violently.

'Are you alright?' He asked.

'My ankle. The right one.'

Ben looked down at her leg.

'It's swelling up. I think it's a sprain.'

Fear coursed through Rey's veins.

'Shit Ben. What are we going to do?'

'Stop panicking.'

'I can't! Ben, it's my busiest night of the year. Put me down, I have to...owwwww!' Rey tried to walk but found she couldn't put any weight on her injured leg.

Ben scooped her back up.

'You clearly can't walk. Can you bring that thing down here?' He nodded towards the sleigh still up on the roof. Rey nodded. She closed her eyes and the sleigh appeared before them.

The drunk pulled himself up off the ground and took off.

'You better run!' Ben called out after him.

Rey put a hand on his chest.

'Leave him.' She said gently.

'You shouldn't have to put up with guys like that.'

'I'm used to it. Every job has its ups and downs. speaking of which, you can put me down now.'

Ben looked conflicted but eventually placed a kiss on her forehead as he deposited her in the sleigh.

'Do you have a blanket or something?'

'In the back.'

Ben rummaged around for a bit before reappearing and placing a red woolly blanket over Rey's lap. He spent some time carefully tucking the blanket around her legs. Rey's heart melted. It was nice being looked after for once.

'What are we going to do?' She asked.

'Can't you fix it with your magic?'

'No. I can't do healing magic.'

'Well I'll heal you then.'

'Fairy dust doesn't work on me, remember?'

'Then I'll be Santa for you. You said I was a pro.'

'Ben, no offence but you've delivered presents to like three houses, there are so many things that could go wrong.'

'What other choice do we have?'

Rey was silent.

'That settles it then. You just sit there and bark orders at me. You'll enjoy that.'

'Are you sure about this?'

'Absolutely, just tell me what to do.'

'I don't know what to say Ben, this is...thank you. Truly, from the bottom of my heart thank you on behalf of all the children of the world.'

Ben held up his hand.

'If you must thank me, thank me for yourself only.'

He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

'I'm doing this for you.'

Rey let out a shaky breath. There was much to be said, but very little time.

'We have to get going.' Ben said jumping into the sleigh next to her.

'Can you please teach me how to control these flying furballs?'

'Lesson number one, don't call them furballs.'

'Okay, flying fleabags then.'

'Ben…'

'Fine. Tell me their names.'

'Okay, well that's Rudolph at the front, then there's BB8, D-0, R2, C3PO, Chewie, Wicket, Chirpa and Teebo.'

'I'll never remember all that!'

'Well just try not to insult them.'

'Okay, ahhh, let's go gang!' Ben tugged on the reins gently and the reindeer complied, running forward then catapulting the sleigh into the air.

Ben beamed at Rey.

'Hey, I did it!'

_Adorable _. Rey thought to herself as she smiled back.

'Okay where to next my little naughty navigator?' Ben asked.

'Scotland.'

'Whiskey land!' Ben announced loudly.

'You cannot drink and drive my sleigh!'

'Spoil sport.'

'Okay, maybe just a nip to guard against the cold.'

'Woohoo!' Ben called out and Rey laughed out loud.

And despite her throbbing ankle, Rey knew with unwavering certainty that this night would be her favourite Christmas Eve.

'Bonny Scotland!' Ben shouted.

'Rey looked down. She loved how green Scotland was.

'So where do I touch down?'

'You sure you're ready to attempt that?'

'Sure I am. I've been driving this sleigh like an expert for hours! I'm ready for the sleigh 500.'

'Okay ease back on the reins and take us in over there.' Rey said, pointing to a secluded street.

Ben's landing was a little bumpy but on the whole impressive for a first try.

'You have a natural skill for flying.' Rey observed.

'I've always felt at home in the skies.' He said sadly.

'You'll get your flight privileges back Ben. Maybe I can even put in a good word for you?'

Ben reached over and kissed her.

'I don't know why you care about me, but thank you.' He said softly.

Rey smiled.

'You make sure this night goes smoothly and you will be on my good list until the end of time.'

'That is a deal my little mince pie.'

'Don't mention mince pies. I'm so hungry!'

'I'm sure the next house will have left some goodies out for Santa. I'll make sure to swipe some for you.' Ben said with a wink.

'I love you.' Rey blurted out, then gasped in horror as she realised what she had inadvertently confessed.

Luckily Ben had already disappeared and couldn't have heard her outburst.

Did she love Ben? She examined her feelings. Yes, she did love him. Santa Claus was in love with a tooth fairy. It was like the plot of a made for tv Christmas movie. Rey shifted in her seat. What should she do? Tell him? No. It wasn't the right time, it might distract him for his task, and what if he didn't feel the same way? It would be agonising spending the whole night with him after making a revelation like that.

Ben reappeared and she jumped.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'

Rey handed him the next bag and he disappeared once more. Perhaps Ben did have feelings for her? He had stolen quite a few kisses throughout the evening. Rey put her hand to her mouth.

She thought back to that night in the bar. The night they had first met.

ActioShe had noticed Ben right away. How could she not? He was head and shoulders above the rest of the clientele, literally. She had wanted to go over and introduce herself, but she had been too afraid.

She did note with interest that he glanced her way a number of times, more than was socially acceptable.

As she sat at a small table with her butterbeer she overheard them plotting. She smirked as she gulped her drink. She knew Cupid would miss, he was blind drunk. But what if...what if he didn't miss?

She looked at Ben as she licked the foam from her top lip. She felt something stir within her. Something she had kept locked away for a very long time. Her heart sped up as she hatched her plan. Wasn't it about time she had something for herself? She spent all her energy giving to others, wasn't it only fair she kept a little something for herself?

So when Cupid attempted to hit her, she pretended the arrow had struck its target and she went willingly to Ben, excited for what the night ahead would bring.

And oh what a night it had been. There weren't many who could match her in strength and stamina but Ben was a strong contender.

As she sat in the sleigh waiting for Ben to return she wondered if she had the courage to tell him the truth and she wondered if she did take that step, what it would mean for them both.

**********  
As Ben placed the presents under the tree he thought back to the night he met Rey.

There was no denying the fact that Santa was ho ho ho hot. Ben had felt a strong attraction to her for a very long time, but everyone knew she was untouchable. She never engaged with anyone, not even just to say hi. She was certainly in need of a little fun and Ben was desperate to be the one to provide it for her.

So when the Easter bunny had cojouled him into tricking her, Ben had jumped on the idea. He thought it was just a bit of fun. Cupid would never be able to hit Santa in the state he was in. He could hardly believe his luck when it actually worked.

Rey walked over to him with a sultry smile and a swish of her hips and that was all it had taken. He felt himself fall hard. Ben had never felt real love before. He had no idea what it would feel like, but he knew instantly that Rey was the one for him as she planted herself in his lap and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. His heart drummed so hard in his chest that he could have sworn it was trying to communicate with him.

He heard the one, the one, the one, with every loud beat.

He could barely speak as she took his hand and led him from the bar.

Ben had never met anyone who could match him in bed, but Rey not only matched him, she exceeded him in every way possible. She had an inexhaustible energy and an equally insatiable appetite that left him gasping for more. Every small caress she offered him had him lifting off the bed. Back when his wings were still in service and not just useless ornaments.

She was also sneaky with her magic, able to change her clothes from warm red knits to jaw dropping red silk lingerie with a small flick of her fingers.

Ben couldn't get enough of her. She took him over and over and he willingly surrendered everytime. The night seemed to last forever and he didn't care at all, he didn't want it to end. It wasn't until later that he started to suspect Rey had used her ability to slow down time to elongate their evening together.

The next morning, she was gone from his bed without so much as a goodbye note. From then on, she avoided his eye and refused to speak to him. Ben suspected she had found out about the plot. He tried to apologise but she refused to listen.

He tried to speak to her multiple times, but she had completely closed herself off. Eventually, she stopped visiting the bar altogether and Ben thought he would never see her again.

He thanked his lucky stars that their paths had crossed once more and this time, he didn't plan on letting her go so easily.

He returned to the roof and presented Rey with three chocolate chip cookies. She beamed up at him and his heart soared. Did she have any idea of the effect she had on him?

She made quick work of the first two cookies then looked up at him.

'Did you want a taste?' She said, holding the last cookie out towards him.

He bent down and kissed her lips.

'Delicious.' He murmured.

'I meant the cookie.' She said with an amused look.

'Sorry, I thought I would take a chance, you did say you loved me after all.'

Rey looked at him with wide eyes.

'You heard me?'

'I did.' He replied.

Rey let out a shaky breath.

'Ben I…'

He cut her off with a kiss.

'You don't need to say anything, Rey. It's my turn. I love you.'

'You do?' Rey said with a relieved smile.

'I do.' He said leaning down and rubbing his nose against hers.

'There's so much we need to talk about.' Rey said placing a hand on his cheek.

'I know. There'll be time for that, right now we need to get these toys delivered.'

Rey smiled up at him.

'Come on then, get in.'

Ben jumped into the sleigh and they took off into the air once more. Rey leaned over and kissed his cheek.

'I lied before. I can slow this night down for as long as I want.' Rey confessed.

'Oh really?' Ben replied.

'Yup. I can even make this night last for days, although I'm not sure we would need that long..' She teased.

Ben arched an eyebrow at her.

'I can go for days baby, you just wait until that last present is under that last tree.'

Rey giggled.

'It's a date.'

Ben leaned over and kissed her lips.

'You're everything I could ever want for Christmas.' He admitted.

'And after Christmas? What happens then?' She asked.

'We live happily ever after of course.'

_One year later on Christmas eve…_

Peter was pretending to sleep. His mother had told him Santa wouldn't come if he was awake, but Peter was clever. He would make it look like he was sleeping and catch a glimpse of Santa! The boy heard a noise. Someone was coming into his room! He shut his eyes tight and pretending to snore.

'Ouch!'

A mans deep voice startled the boy. Peter peeped and saw a man dressed in red adding presents to his stocking. Santa! Santa spoke again.

'Rey, I stubbed my toe.'

A woman dressed in red appeared before Peter. Peter stayed perfectly still.

'Aw poor baby.' The woman said to the man. He turned to her and they kissed.

Peter scrunched up his nose. He didn't like kissing! He looked at the woman's tummy. She was very fat and round. The man put his hands on her belly.

'You're not supposed to teleport when you're pregnant.' He said.

'Says who?'

'Says me. That's who.'

'Last I checked you were a tooth fairy not a doctor.'

The boy frowned. The man was the tooth fairy? What was going on?

'Aaaaachooo!' He sneezed and the man and woman looked at him.

'Uh-oh, we've got another waker.' The woman announced.

'I'll take care of it.' The man said. Then he came towards Peter and blew something into his face. The child instantly fell asleep.

'I have to admit, your amnesia dust really comes in useful in this line of work.' Rey said looking down at the sleeping tot.

'Yeah, it sure beats clubbing the little dears over the head.'

Rey rolled her eyes.

'Come on Mr Claus, lets get a move on.'

'Sure thing Mrs Claus.'

Once they were safely back in the sleigh, Ben reached over and rubbed her stomach once more.

'What do you think of the name Pubert for this little one?'

'Absolutely not.'

'But the Easter bunny bet me…'

'I told you that I didn't want to hear anymore sentences that started with the Easter bunny bet me!'

'Yeah but my little mistletoe missus, if it weren't for EB me and you wouldn't be together right now.'

'I suppose so…'

'So I was just wondering how you felt about him being godfather to our little bundle of joy?'

'That's a firm no.'

'I'll let you sleep on it.' He said with a wink.

Rey shook her head but couldn't stop a smile from escaping her lips.

'You're lucky I love you so much.' She said.

'I couldn't agree more, my sexy snowflake spouse. I couldn't agree more.'

Actions


End file.
